As is well known to those versed in the photographic arts, the convenient carrying of fresh and used film has not heretofore been satisfactorily proposed. Rather, such film is generally carried in pockets or a cluttered gadget bag, creating problems in finding, as well as identifying exposed and unexposed film, and providing repeated obstacles to the searching for other items in pockets, gadget bags, and the like.
While prior film carriers have been proposed, such prior devices have been unduly complex, expensive, subject to malfunction, and have not found wide acceptance among users.